<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поезда следуют точно по расписанию by Donna_Dunkan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391365">Поезда следуют точно по расписанию</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan'>Donna_Dunkan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже после конца света остаются некоторые константы: привычки, вещи, люди… и отношения. Правда, отправляясь на очередную вылазку за припасами для лагеря, о последнем Юкио старался не думать.</p>
<p>
  <em>Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Kaijou Team (сеттинг – постапокалипсис).</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поезда следуют точно по расписанию</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юкио с детства привык доверять своим дурным предчувствиям: не сразу ступать на пешеходный переход, несколько раз перепроверять перед уходом из дома, выключены ли все электроприборы, не ходить туда, куда очень не хотелось идти, выбирать другую дорогу до школы. Но, к сожалению, обстоятельства не всегда позволяли эти предчувствия учитывать.</p>
<p>Так и в этот раз: внутри все скручивало смутной тревогой, и оставлять лагерь без присмотра казалось не лучшей идеей. Однако припасы заканчивались, вылазка была необходима, и Юкио предпочитал не перекладывать на чужие плечи ту работу, которую мог сделать сам, тем более такую опасную.</p>
<p>Все эти мысли проносились в голове уже раз в третий с того момента, как они сели в поезд. Чтобы занять чем-то руки, он проверил все ремни на жилете, потуже натянул перчатки, протер защитные очки, досадливо цокнув языком при виде свежих царапин. В полном снаряжении в вагоне было почти жарко — работало отопление, — но расслабляться слишком рискованно.</p>
<p>Серо-белесая дымка за окном замедлилась, в ней стало возможно различить отдельные стены домов и черные стволы деревьев. Скорость поезда плавно снижалась, и в животе появилось такое же ощущение, как когда самолет заходит на посадку, — Юкио запомнил это чувство очень хорошо в тот единственный раз, когда они летали с родителями к родственникам на Окинаву.</p>
<p>Он выпрямился, взглянул на всякий случай на наручные часы и скомандовал:</p>
<p>— Остановка через две минуты, выходим.</p>
<p>Кобори поднялся со своего места первым. Морияма замешкался, торопливо что-то дописывая в блокноте — наверняка сочинял очередное хокку, последнее время он регулярно мучил их всех своей поэзией.</p>
<p>Кисе, которого явно разморило, сидел рядом с Юкио, привалившись головой к холодному стеклу и закрыв глаза. Но после слов про остановку сонно моргнул и потянулся, заняв собой неожиданно много места. Нерационально захотелось пихнуть его кулаком в бок, чтобы собрался. Они не на увеселительной прогулке!</p>
<p>В тамбуре было заметно прохладней, в щель между дверями сочился леденящий ветер. Юкио напрягся, сквозь стекло внимательно вглядываясь в платформу, но она казалась пустой.</p>
<p>Сухой колючий снег пригоршней ударил в лицо. Юкио зашипел, поправил очки и натянул шарф повыше, после чего мрачно покосился на Кисе:</p>
<p>— Перед кем выпендриваться собрался? Тут твоих фанаток нет! Шапку надень!</p>
<p>Тот вздохнул, тряхнул золотыми в солнечных лучах волосами и все-таки натянул шапку. Юкио проигнорировал хихиканье Мориямы, бдительно оглядываясь по сторонам, но вокруг царили пустота и тишина. Только наполовину отвалившаяся вывеска с названием станции хлопала на ветру, словно одинокое крыло.</p>
<p>Юкио осознавал, что придирается и не всегда за дело, но не сумел сдержаться — Кисе был слишком беспечным. Словно не воспринимал все происходящее всерьез, и каждый раз, когда он напрашивался с ними на вылазку, Юкио едва мог смотреть в глаза его старшей сестре, слишком четко осознавая, что однажды они наверняка вернутся не все.</p>
<p>Он и вообще с трудом мог на нее смотреть — очень фигуристая роскошная блондинка, по словам Мориямы, на два года старше Юкио, она постоянно пыталась с ним в шутку флиртовать, а он сбивался, терялся и краснел, стремясь поскорее уйти от разговора. А когда ему приходилось следить еще и за тем, чтобы ее младший брат не вляпался в неприятности…</p>
<p>Нет, справедливости ради приходилось признать, что Кисе на вылазках был очень полезен: внимательный, быстрый, с острым слухом и хорошей реакцией. Но Юкио не мог отделаться от постоянного чувства тревоги, от страха, что однажды этого может оказаться недостаточно.</p>
<p>Странно, что за Морияму и Кобори он обычно не переживал так сильно. Впрочем, те были старше и вполне могли за себя постоять.</p>
<p>Поезд за их спинами издал короткий предупреждающий гудок, с шелестом закрыл двери и сорвался с места, быстро набирая скорость. Снова взметнулась колючая снежная пыль.</p>
<p>Юкио поежился от холода — все-таки их защитные костюмы не были профессиональным снаряжением, их пришлось собирать из подручных средств — и еще раз вгляделся в снег на платформе. На нем не было заметно ничьих следов, кроме их собственных.</p>
<p>Хорошо. Но расслабляться не стоит.</p>
<p>Они подошли к стене станции, чтобы свериться с расписанием, которое и так помнили наизусть.</p>
<p>— У нас полтора часа, в четырнадцать сорок два пойдет обратный поезд, сорок седьмой маршрут, — озвучил Юкио. — Нужно успеть вернуться до темноты.</p>
<p>В этот раз они забрались дальше, чем обычно. Территория была неизведанной, здесь могла подстерегать тьма непредсказуемых опасностей. Пальцы напряженно подрагивали, и он крепче сжал лямку полупустого рюкзака, чувствуя себя настороженным псом.</p>
<p>Но пришлось рискнуть. Антибиотики заканчивались, а все аптеки поблизости от лагеря они уже давно разорили.</p>
<p>— Что-то мы задержались сегодня… — нахмурился Кобори, заглядывая в разбитое окно станции, из-за торчащих осколков стекла похожее на хищную пасть. — Вышли позже, чем обычно.</p>
<p>— Потому что кое-кто слишком долго копается, — фыркнул Юкио, прислушался и первым осторожно шагнул в пустое помещение с перевернутыми пластиковыми креслами.</p>
<p>— Семпай! — громким шепотом возмутился Кисе, ступая следом. — Неправда, я быстро в этот раз собрался!</p>
<p>Что-то где-то щелкнуло, задребезжало. Юкио настороженно застыл, прежде чем понял, что это просто ветер ударил в дверцу сломанного автомата с напитками.</p>
<p>— В этот раз.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, Касамацу, — неожиданно вступился Морияма, — на самом деле, нам пришлось долго ждать, пока Ямахиро-сенсей подготовит списки.</p>
<p>Юкио хмыкнул в ответ, но спорить не стал. Ямахиро-сенсей, сухонькая старушка-медсестра, постоянно повторяла, что спешка только вредит делу. Это ее убеждение не поколебал даже конец света.</p>
<p>Станцию они прошли насквозь быстро и без происшествий. Узкая улица за ней оказалась забита пустыми автомобилями — памятник навеки застывшей пробке. Кисе заглянул в окно ближайшей к ним «Тойоты», когда-то, очевидно, черной, но теперь грязно-белой от смерзшегося снега, и пожал плечами, ничего — и никого — не обнаружив.</p>
<p>Кобори, единственный из них, кто бывал раньше в этих краях, огляделся, что-то припоминая, потом указал рукой налево:</p>
<p>— Там, за углом, небольшой торговый центр. В нем есть аптека и еще несколько магазинов, в которых может найтись что-нибудь полезное. Если, конечно, нас кто-нибудь не опередил.</p>
<p>Как ни странно, за все это время они не пересеклись ни с одной другой группой выживших. Только видели изредка следы их существования: объедки, пустые упаковки, использованные гильзы, вскрытые магазины и жилые дома.</p>
<p>До торгового центра они добрались быстрыми короткими перебежками, не теряя бдительности. И перед входом затормозили, едва не развернувшись обратно: девственно белый снег был истоптан большелапыми босыми следами. Слишком знакомыми.</p>
<p>Но, зайдя так далеко, поворачивать назад было бы глупо, к тому же поезд все равно придет только строго по расписанию, поэтому они все же прошли внутрь, толкая перед собой вертящиеся двери: те с трудом и со скрипом, но все же поддались.</p>
<p>Внутри было темно и почти так же холодно, как на улице. Смутного света, сочившегося сквозь окна в одной из стен, едва хватало, чтобы различить витрины, за которыми терялись какие-то смутные формы.</p>
<p>— Лестница справа, — шепнул Кобори и развернулся в ту сторону первым, — нам нужен самый верхний этаж.</p>
<p>Передвигаться пришлось почти ощупью, часто останавливаясь и прислушиваясь, но Кобори, похоже, точно знал, куда их вести: потолок на последнем этаже оказался стеклянным, и, хотя его заляпало снегом, все равно света было достаточно. Они быстро нашли аптеку и рассредоточились среди полок, жадно сметая в рюкзаки знакомые коробки и пузырьки. Здесь явно уже кто-то побывал до них, но все равно осталось многое, а если еще проверить потом складское помещение за кассой… только дверь придется взломать…</p>
<p>— О! — вдруг восторженно воскликнул Кисе. — Я нашел кое-что очень важное, ценное и редкое! — он с торжественной улыбкой выглянул из-за полки, сжимая в руках две упаковки, и кинул одну Морияме.</p>
<p>Юкио с подозрением прищурился, вглядываясь… и почувствовал, что краснеет. От раздражения, разумеется.</p>
<p>Презервативы.</p>
<p>Они действительно с полным правом могли считаться редкостью — почему-то их в аптеках и супермаркетах смели первым делом.</p>
<p>— Мой юный ученик, ты достойно усвоил урок! — с гордостью провозгласил Морияма, прижимая упаковку к груди.</p>
<p>Юкио не успел среагировать — Кобори его опередил:</p>
<p>— Еши, ты девственник.</p>
<p>Некоторые в лагере ударились во все тяжкие, чтобы успеть попробовать все, но Морияма, по его собственным словам, был для этого слишком галантен и верил в истинную любовь.</p>
<p>На секунду повисла тишина, нарушаемая только звуком их дыхания. Потом Морияма повернулся к другу детства с таким выражением лица, будто его предали:</p>
<p>— И ты, Цезарь?!</p>
<p>Кобори озадаченно моргнул:</p>
<p>— Почему Цезарь?</p>
<p>— И ты, Брут! — исправился Морияма, но накал праведного возмущения уже сошел на нет, поэтому он просто скривился и махнул рукой. Но трофейную упаковку аккуратно запрятал в рюкзак.</p>
<p>Юкио хотел одернуть их, чтоб не отвлекались и не придуривались, но сдержался.</p>
<p>Иногда полезно было притвориться, будто все в порядке и им ничего не угрожает. Хотя бы ненадолго. Правда, лучше бы все-таки не во время вылазки.</p>
<p>Сам он быстро сгребал с полок антибиотики, сверяясь со списками Ямахиро-сенсей.</p>
<p>Не в первый раз ужалила тревожная мысль: что они будут делать, когда произведенные на фабриках лекарства закончатся? Как изготовят новые?</p>
<p>То же самое казалось еды, одежды, оружия, техники, предметов обихода. То, как резко, неотвратимо откатилась назад в своем развитии цивилизация, заставляло цепенеть от ужаса и беспомощности.</p>
<p>— Я тут еще магазин спортивных товаров видел, зайдем? — с надеждой уточнил Кисе, закидывая набитый рюкзак за спину.</p>
<p>Юкио ненадолго задумался, но кивнул, соглашаясь. В охотничье-спортивной секции вполне могут оказаться электроплазматоры. До Взрыва это оружие продавалось только по лицензии: первый его заряд временно парализует, второй убивает. На вылазках такие бесшумные штуки были гораздо удобней, чем обычные пистолеты и винтовки, но на всех их не хватало.</p>
<p>Кобори остался на стреме у входа, остальные снова разбрелись по магазину. Юкио краем глаза заметил, что Морияма решил примерить утепленную спортивную куртку вместо своего пуховика, который случайно порвал на прошлой вылазке. Сам Юкио быстро присмотрел себе новые защитные очки, проверил, не натирает ли за ушами резинка, и пихнул в рюкзак: так сразу выбрасывать старые было жалко. Кисе разбил кассовым аппаратом витрину — к счастью, сигнализация давно не работала — и извлек последний оставшийся в наличии электроплазматор. Им сегодня явно везло.</p>
<p>Это настораживало.</p>
<p>Юкио слишком привык ожидать плохого.</p>
<p>Он резко развернулся — и едва не врезался в подозрительно знакомую стойку. Медленно поднял взгляд и невольно задержал дыхание.</p>
<p>Над его головой висело блестящее баскетбольное кольцо с идеально целой, пусть и запылившейся сеткой.</p>
<p>Морияма за его спиной громко присвистнул:</p>
<p>— Ну надо же! Я уже и забыл почти, как они выглядят…</p>
<p>В руках он держал новенький баскетбольный мяч.</p>
<p>Крутобокий, упругий, до сих пор не сдувшийся. И очень оранжевый, даже в таком тусклом освещении.</p>
<p>Кисе тут же подскочил к нему и забрал мяч, покрутил на пальце, явно красуясь.</p>
<p>— Я только успел вступить в баскетбольный клуб, ну, перед этим всем… И это оказалось неожиданно круто! — он с улыбкой подбросил мяч на ладони пару раз, словно примеряясь, а потом вдруг кинул Юкио.</p>
<p>Тот едва успел среагировать, тело двигалось само, на инстинктах. Он перехватил мяч за секунду до того, как тот врезался бы ему в лицо, крепко сжал. Даже сквозь перчатки ощущалась шероховатая поверхность, терпкий запах резины шибанул в нос, и Юкио вдруг понял, что смотрит на полузабытый знакомый мяч в своих руках, как на вожделенный осколок прошлого.</p>
<p>Повел плечами, расслабляясь, ухмыльнулся и объявил:</p>
<p>— Над пасами тебе еще работать и работать.</p>
<p>После чего от груди резко спасовал Морияме. Тот ловко перехватил мяч, не позволив Кисе заблокировать, увернулся и сделал свой фирменный крутящий бросок. Сетка над головой мягко зашелестела, а рядом вдруг оказался Кобори, знакомо пихнул плечом, но Юкио не позволил ему сделать подбор, подхватил мяч сам, провел между ног и снова отдал пас — на сей раз Кисе.</p>
<p>Плотное снаряжение мешалось, стесняло движения, но все равно где-то в груди зародился азарт, смешанный с восторгом, тело вспомнило движения само, и это было… как там выразился Кисе?.. Неожиданно круто.</p>
<p>Мяч взмыл почти до потолка, и Кисе на мгновение замешкался, но все же успел его перехватить, широко улыбнулся — и вдруг в точности повторил бросок Мориямы.</p>
<p>Один в один. Движение в движение.</p>
<p>Мяч с глухим стуком упал на пол между Юкио и Кобори, пару раз подпрыгнул и откатился в сторону.</p>
<p>В магазине повисла тишина, которую привычно нарушало лишь их дыхание, на сей раз шумное и возбужденное.</p>
<p>Кисе нехарактерно смутился, подхватил мяч и явно хотел чего-то сказать, но передумал.</p>
<p>Морияма приоткрыл рот от удивления, обменялся взглядами с Кобори, потом хмыкнул и неловко похлопал Кисе по плечу.</p>
<p>Юкио прокашлялся, вытер пот со лба концом шарфа и вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Ладно, повеселились немного и хватит. Пора возвращаться.</p>
<p>Обратный путь до станции показался быстрее. Юкио нетерпеливо поглядывал на механические часы на запястье, давний подарок отца, но у них в запасе оставалось еще десять минут.</p>
<p>Следить за временем сейчас стало еще важнее, чем раньше. Хотя делать это было сложно: электронные приборы давно разрядились — некоторые можно было подзарядить от генератора в депо, но он был необходим для движения поездов, а это гораздо важнее. И так неизвестно, как долго еще он будет работать.</p>
<p>На нужную им центральную платформу пришлось перебираться прямо по рельсам: лестничный пролет надземного перехода обвалился. Юкио примерился к краю, собираясь подтянуться, когда Кисе неожиданно его подсадил, крепко обхватив за пояс. Почему-то этот простой обыденный жест вызвал раздражение пополам со смущением, но анализировать свои чувства не хотелось. Да и некогда.</p>
<p>Он помог вскарабкаться остальным, отряхнулся и огляделся. Ветер усилился, мел поземкой и ухудшал видимость. Тонкий протяжный свист на грани слуха был таким неприятным, что от него начинали ныть зубы. Поскорее бы заскочить в вагон.</p>
<p>Солнце снова скрылось за тяжелыми серыми облаками — оно вообще выглядывало нечасто, большое и воспаленно-красное, — такие же серые мертвые дома вокруг сливались с горизонтом.</p>
<p>Пригород Иокогамы, май.</p>
<p>Юкио поежился и вгляделся влево, где уже показалась сияющая точка лобовой фары приближающегося поезда. И вздрогнул, когда прямо за спиной раздался громкий предупреждающий свист, резко обернулся и мысленно себя выругал за невнимательность, чувствуя, как громко колотится от испуга сердце.</p>
<p>Другой поезд, незнакомый, не указанный в расписании, медленно затормозил у платформы и бесшумно раскрыл двери, как ждущие рты. Идеально белые бока с красными кольцами вокруг блестящих окон буквально сияли отраженным от снега светом.</p>
<p>Какая-то мысль шевельнулась в голове, смутное узнавание, но тут к противоположной платформе наконец подъехал нужный им поезд. Кобори запрыгнул в тамбур первым, проверяя, что вагон пуст, и махнул остальным. Морияма последовал за ним. Юкио, хмуро оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, откуда все же взялась непонятная, безосновательная тревога, подтолкнул в спину замешкавшегося Кисе, вынуждая поторопиться. Тот от неожиданности запнулся, выронил зажатый под мышкой баскетбольный мяч и побежал за ним.</p>
<p>Юкио вздохнул, покачал головой, но не стал его останавливать, шагнул к дверям сам.</p>
<p>И застыл, ощутив, как вдруг встали дыбом волосы на затылке. Все вокруг словно затихло, замедлилось, стало кристально чистым и ясным.</p>
<p>Будто в замедленной съемке — поочередно щелкали статичные кадры — он видел, как Кисе подхватил мяч и неловко поскользнулся на скрытом снегом льду, упал, неловко подвернув ногу. Попытался встать, но с приглушенным вскриком упал обратно.</p>
<p>А на крышу их поезда со стороны станции вдруг запрыгнула тварь, и глухой звук удара эхом пронесся над платформой.</p>
<p>Огромная, сутулая, с длинными передними лапами, висевшими вдоль туловища. Спутанные кучерявые волосы покрывали все тело и морду, скрывая черты, превращая существо в гротескный противоестественный комок, от одного вида которого к горлу поднималась инстинктивная тошнота.</p>
<p>Кисе осел в снегу, крепко прижимая к груди бесполезный дурацкий мяч и неотрывно глядя вверх широко распахнутыми глазами, даже не пытаясь сбежать, спастись.</p>
<p>Тварь заметила его, присела, примерилась к прыжку. Кажется, низко зарычала, но все звуки вдруг стали бесконечно далекими, почти неразличимыми. Даже гудок предупреждающего об отправлении поезда.</p>
<p>И в этой странной кристальной ясности Юкио четко, без малейших сомнений понял, что должен делать. Только тело слушалось плохо, заторможенное, неуклюжее, но он все равно сорвал с плеча рюкзак и успел изо всех сил метнуть его в тварь, сбивая ее с траектории, а сам метнулся к Кисе, подхватил и рванулся вперед, к распахнутым дверям поезда.</p>
<p>Другого поезда. Неправильного, незнакомого, идущего в неизвестном направлении.</p>
<p>Но разворачиваться не было времени.</p>
<p>— Касамацу! — испуганный крик Мориямы донесся, как сквозь толщу воды.</p>
<p>Они с Кисе неуклюже ввалились в тамбур, запнулись, рухнули на пол, и Юкио случайно треснулся затылком о ручку стоп-крана.</p>
<p>Кристальная ясность сменилась взрывом оглушающей боли, тело окончательно перестало ощущаться и слушаться, и зрение стремительно затопила тьма.</p>
<p>В последний момент перед тем, как потерять сознание, он еще успел увидеть медленно съехавшиеся створки дверей и прилипшую к ним с той стороны гротескную гримасу твари, которая яростно царапала стекло и скалила желтые тупые зубы с широкими резцами.</p>
<p>И Юкио с опозданием понял, что дурное предчувствие подсказывало ему бояться не за лагерь, а за себя.</p>
<p>Потом было ощущение ускоряющегося движения и пустота.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Два года — вполне достаточный срок, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о Конце света.<p>Во всяком случае, Юкио старательно себя в этом убеждал. Говорят ведь, что психика детей и подростков достаточно гибкая, чтобы приспособиться к новым обстоятельствам? Да и, на самом деле, некогда было особо думать. Требовалось действовать. Выживать. Особенно поначалу.</p>
<p>Юкио заканчивал первый класс старшей школы, когда разразился Большой Взрыв.</p>
<p>Это название придумал Кобори — по аналогии с космическим взрывом, положившим начало вселенной. На самом деле, они не знали, что в действительности произошло: все средства связи резко перестали работать, тренировочный лагерь на побережье, в котором они тогда находились, просто отрезало от всего окружающего мира. Вспышка, землетрясение и внезапный снегопад — и полное непонимание, как себя вести и что вообще происходит.</p>
<p>Они долго ждали, надеялись на спасение, на объяснения, но за ними так никто и не приехал. А потом, когда все немного успокоилось и они наконец смогли добраться до ближайшего города, выяснилось, что тот опустел, словно вымер.</p>
<p>И соседний с ним город тоже.</p>
<p>И еще один.</p>
<p>А после появились твари.</p>
<p>И зима передумала заканчиваться.</p>
<p>Но при этом — самое удивительное — дозиметр тренера утверждал, что уровень радиации был лишь немногим выше нормы.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты чего, заснул? Мы же вроде как на страже, нужно сохранять бдительность! — врезался в его мысли подозрительно бодрый голос Мориямы.</p>
<p>Юкио встряхнулся и поежился: сидеть на крыше вставшего на подзарядку поезда было холодно, надо в следующий раз захватить с собой подушку или плед.</p>
<p>— На страже сегодня тренер и другие учителя, мы с тобой следим за генератором, — хмуро поправил Юкио и сверился с часами.</p>
<p>Скорость зарядки за последний месяц упала почти на две минуты. Тревожный признак, но, наверное, этого и следовало ожидать: детали неизбежно изнашиваются, даже в таком совершенном механизме, который газеты в свое время прозвали «гостем из будущего».</p>
<p>— Какой ты зануда, — вздохнул Морияма и осуждающе покачал головой. Он свесил ноги с края крыши и болтал ими, грея ладони о термос с чаем. — Нужно наслаждаться жизнью и спокойствием, пока есть возможность!</p>
<p>Юкио устало потер глаза и пожал плечами, не став спорить.</p>
<p>Ночь была на удивление ясная — сквозь дыры в облаках проплешинами виднелись черно-синие куски неба. Ветер задувал под полы куртки, жадно хватал холодными пальцами голую кожу, и термос в руках Мориямы с каждой минутой казался все привлекательней, даже несмотря на то, что там наверняка опять больше сахара, чем чая.</p>
<p>Он снова поежился и задумчиво погладил чуть ребристый металл крыши. Поезд под ними мелко вибрировал и казался живым существом.</p>
<p>Кажется, Юкио пошел в третий класс младшей школы, когда запустили первый такой поезд. Это было грандиозное событие, широко и торжественно освещавшееся в прессе: технологии опередили свое время. Из него даже сделали на следующий год национальный праздник. Отец потом шутил, что надо назвать близнецов в честь парных поездов Токио-Киото «Ичисен» и Киото-Токио «Ниисен», но мама страшно возмутилась и не позволила. А многие родители действительно дали своим детям такие имена.</p>
<p>Супер-скоростные, в два раза быстрее синкансенов, на смену которым они пришли, эти экспрессы не нуждались в машинистах, были полностью компьютеризированы, как роботы, и обладали совершенно другой инновационной системой питания. Разработчики хвалились, что основанные на солнечных батареях генераторы будут служить бесконечно и выдержат даже конец света.</p>
<p>Что ж… они его правда выдержали.</p>
<p>Вот только в вечность вещей Юкио никогда не верил. Кто сможет починить генератор, когда тот все же сломается? В их небольшой группе были только дети и подростки, несколько учителей и родителей, отправившихся в тренировочный лагерь Кайджо вместе со своими отпрысками, и чуть позже присоединившаяся к ним небольшая съемочная группа, в которую входили Кисе с сестрой. А здесь нужен профессиональный инженер.</p>
<p>Юкио сам не сразу понял, что высказал свои опасения вслух, не удержавшись.</p>
<p>Морияма посмотрел на него очень внимательно, и его глаза на бледном лице ночью казались еще более темными, на мгновение напомнив пустые глазницы, а потом вдруг кривовато улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— Да ладно, может, к тому времени мы все давно помрем, и проблема отпадет сама собой!</p>
<p>Юкио поперхнулся и сердито пихнул термос ему обратно в руки:</p>
<p>— Твой зашкаливающий оптимизм не знает себе равных.</p>
<p>— Стараюсь! — подмигнул Морияма, потом запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на крышу депо. — Кобори телескоп нашел. Пытается высмотреть хоть один спутник, но они, кажется, все попадали. Можем к нему присоединиться!</p>
<p>Юкио покачал головой:</p>
<p>— Потом. Сначала подзарядка.</p>
<p>Генератор был слишком важен для их выживания. Пусть даже они с Мориямой не сумеют ничего сделать, если тот вдруг сломается или задымится, но все равно Юкио не мог оставить его без присмотра.</p>
<p>Они обустроили лагерь в депо, но жили в основном в курсирующих на небольшие расстояния поездах, чтобы сохранять мобильность — так безопасней. В вагонах были не только свет и отопление, но даже горячий душ! Приходилось только постоянно пополнять запасы воды, но для этого достаточно было сгрузить в баки под крышей побольше снега.</p>
<p>Вся привычная жизнь после Взрыва пошла кувырком, устоявшиеся правила и порядки стали бесполезны, люди остались без порядка и без системы, без поддержки извне, и единственной уравновешивающей константой осталось только строгое расписание поездов, которое теперь было даже важнее, чем в прошлой жизни.</p>
<p>Беспокоила и другая мысль: возможно, это все последствия просмотренных в свое время дурацких фильмов про зомби, но где гарантия, что другие выжившие, если им однажды доведется встретиться, не окажутся опасней тварей? В умирающем мире каждый сам за себя, и желание жить порождает жестокость.</p>
<p>Интересно, узнают ли они когда-нибудь, что же все-таки произошло? Что послужило причиной Взрыва? Он накрыл только Японию — или весь остальной мир тоже?</p>
<p>Юкио закусил нижнюю губу и накрыл ладонью часы на запястье, поглаживая прохладное стекло циферблата.</p>
<p>Отец был военным, разумеется, он оказался в самом эпицентре всего этого, чем бы оно ни было.</p>
<p>На самом деле, Юкио знал, что он из числа счастливчиков: ему удалось сохранить почти всю свою семью — маму и обоих младших братьев, присоединившихся к нему в тренировочном лагере. Большинству повезло гораздо меньше.</p>
<p>У Мориямы не осталось никого. У Кобори — младший брат, который тоже поехал вместе с ним. У Кисе — одна из старших сестер.</p>
<p>Ничто и никогда уже не будет, как прежде.</p>
<p>Пора смириться с этой мыслью и не просто выживать, но и начинать думать, как построить новый мир на осколках старого.</p>
<p>— О, смотри-смотри! — Морияма вдруг схватил его за плечо, больно впившись холодными пальцами, и показал в просвет между тучами. — Падающая звезда!</p>
<p>Маленькая серебристая искра мелькнула слишком быстро.</p>
<p>Загадать желание Юкио не успел.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Сначала сквозь тьму проступила тупая боль в затылке. Потом вслед за ней пришел мерный гул и перестук колес. После постепенно вернулись другие физические ощущения: похоже, он лежал на длинном мягком сидении. Жилет расстегнут, шарф размотан, но все равно жарко, настолько, что между лопатками щекочет струйка пота. Под головой ощущалось что-то мягкое и упругое. Подушка? Откуда?<p>— Семпай? — хриплым шепотом позвал знакомый голос. — Ты пришел в себя?</p>
<p>Юкио разомкнул веки, стараясь игнорировать резь в глазах.</p>
<p>И сразу понял один очевидный факт: его голова покоилась на коленях Кисе.</p>
<p>В левом ухе блеснула сережка, когда тот повернул голову и облегченно выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Я так испугался, когда не смог тебя разбудить! Перетащил сюда, чтоб было удобней… и ждал…</p>
<p>Он улыбнулся, однако его лицо было непривычно бледным, и, кажется, на щеках виднелись подсохшие следы слез. Захотелось осторожно взять его за руку — но нет, этого еще не хватало, он же не маленький ребенок, и вообще, что за странная идея! Хотя неудивительно, никто не захочет оставаться в одиночку в подобных обстоятельствах, без помощи и поддержки.</p>
<p>Мелькнула мысль, что Кисе беспокоился не только поэтому, но Юкио отогнал ее и осторожно сел, борясь с приступом тошноты. Вот только сотрясения мозга ему не хватало!</p>
<p>— Долго я был без сознания? — хрипло спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, посмотрел на часы на запястье.</p>
<p>По циферблату пошла кривая ветвистая трещина, но стрелки продолжали двигаться и показывали четыре минуты пятого.</p>
<p>— Часа полтора? — подтвердил Кисе то, что он уже понял сам.</p>
<p>Юкио со стоном откинулся на спинку сидения. В горле пересохло так, словно там образовалась мини-Сахара, пить хотелось просто невыносимо, и зачем он только об этом подумал. Все свое снаряжение — флягу, запас еды, фонарик, рацию, компас и с таким трудом добытые лекарства — он потерял на платформе вместе с рюкзаком. У него остались только защитные очки и карманный электропарализатор, заткнутый за пояс, который, судя по ощущениям, при падении оставил на бедре изрядный синяк.</p>
<p>В ладонь ткнулось что-то холодное, гладкое, и Юкио, вздрогнув, снова открыл глаза.</p>
<p>Кисе с неуверенной улыбкой протягивал ему свою флягу:</p>
<p>— Вот, у меня еще осталась вода, должно пока хватить на двоих. А потом придется есть снег.</p>
<p>Юкио фыркнул, но поблагодарил кивком. Холодная сладковатая — или так только казалось — вода смягчила горло и словно прояснила в голове. Он встряхнулся и огляделся по сторонам:</p>
<p>— Ты смотрел расписание, что это за…</p>
<p>Вопрос замер на губах.</p>
<p>Вагон был просто шикарный, иначе не скажешь. Широкие, обитые алым бархатом сидения, такие же драпировки на стенах, шелковые расписные занавеси на окнах. Висячие хрустальные люстры в европейском стиле слегка покачивались от хода поезда. Роскошь казалась просто вопиющей, излишней, к ней боязно было прикасаться — вдруг испачкаешь или сломаешь?</p>
<p>Так вот откуда возникло это смутное чувство узнавания.</p>
<p>Ему не нужно было спрашивать, что это за поезд. Он видел ответ сам.</p>
<p>Над выходом в тамбур золотыми выпуклыми чертами было выведено: «Ниисен».</p>
<p>Один из тех двух самых первых скоростных поездов нового поколения. Юкио даже представить не мог, что однажды сможет на нем прокатиться: «Ичисен» и «Ниисен» были не для простых смертных, цены на билеты откровенно пугали, поэтому они с отцом только смотрели издалека с крыши их дома, как мимо точно по расписанию смазанным росчерком проносятся красно-белые гусеницы.</p>
<p>— Мы в сидячем вагоне, но, если я правильно понял, тут есть еще и купе, — пояснил Кисе. Судя по блеску в глазах, теперь, когда Юкио пришел в себя, ему не терпелось отправиться на разведку. Он даже вскочил на ноги.</p>
<p>И тут же шлепнулся обратно, зашипев от боли.</p>
<p>Юкио посмотрел на его лодыжку, скрытую штаниной, и почувствовал, как внутри разгорается привычная раздраженная злость, только еще больше усиленная испугом.</p>
<p>— О чем ты думал вообще?! — рявкнул он, скрещивая руки на груди, чтобы не отвесить придурку подзатыльник. — Как бы я с твоей сестрой объяснялся? Зачем тебе вообще сдался этот дурацкий мяч?!</p>
<p>Кисе виновато потупился, но после этих слов вскинул взгляд и прижал круглый из-за запиханного в него мяча рюкзак к груди:</p>
<p>— Ну уж нет, после такого я его точно не упущу! Будет нашим счастливым талисманом!</p>
<p>Юкио едва не поперхнулся:</p>
<p>— В каком это месте он счастливый?! Из-за него у нас одним неприятности.</p>
<p>Поезд круто забрал налево, делая поворот, и Юкио едва не завалился на Кисе, с трудом удержался. Тот посмотрел на него как-то очень внимательно и вроде бы с сожалением, а потом улыбнулся и пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— Ну, по-моему, то, что так удачно подошел этот поезд, можно считать именно счастливым совпадением.</p>
<p>Примерно минуту Юкио разглядывал его неуместно совершенное лицо, похожее на снимок в модном журнале, но при этом слишком живое, медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, и покачал головой:</p>
<p>— С тобой бесполезно спорить. Хуже, чем с Мориямой.</p>
<p>— Семпай! — в притворном возмущении воскликнул Кисе. — Я же не спорю, я просто пытаюсь поделиться с тобой своей точкой зрения!</p>
<p>Он вел себя подозрительно спокойно и весело для той ситуации, в которой они оказались.</p>
<p>Хотя, возможно, это просто Юкио слишком себя накручивал, как всегда. Ничего непоправимого не произошло же. Нужно просто свериться с расписанием, выйти на ближайшей станции и поймать другой поезд, следующий в обратную сторону, чтобы попасть в депо на побережье, где наверняка уже ждут остальные. Хотя нет, за полтора часа Морияма с Кобори еще не успели бы добраться… значит, мама и братья пока не знают…</p>
<p>Мимо окон с пронзительным гудком пронесся встречный поезд, на несколько мгновений заслонив и без того тусклый солнечный свет. Кисе дождался, пока его гул стихнет вдали, и серьезно спросил, глядя так, словно у Юкио были точные ответы на все вопросы:</p>
<p>— Что мы будем делать?</p>
<p>Долго выдерживать такой взгляд оказалось невозможно, и Юкио отвернулся. Недовольно буркнул:</p>
<p>— Перевяжи ногу чем-нибудь, сделай плотную повязку, — и отошел к стене, чтобы изучить застекленную табличку с расписанием.</p>
<p>Его опасения подтвердились. Необходимо делать выбор, и быстро.</p>
<p>Он закусил изнутри щеку и нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Поезд идет в Токио, но там слишком опасно: мне даже представить страшно, какая в большом городе может быть концентрация тварей. Или кого-нибудь еще. Нужно сойти на ближайшей станции и поймать попутку в обратную сторону.</p>
<p>Кисе с готовностью согласился и даже сумел встать, делая вид, что нет, ему совсем не больно. Юкио со вздохом пихнул его в плечо и велел пока садиться обратно.</p>
<p>Они наскоро перекусили оставшимися в рюкзаке Кисе припасами — сухие рисовые хлебцы и еще более сухая растворимая лапша, плюс кусок шоколадки, которую наверняка подарил кто-то из девушек: обычно все найденные сладости доставались им и совсем малышам. Срок годности, судя по упаковке, истек месяцев шесть назад, но выбирать было не из чего. Какао-бобы вряд ли растут под снегом.</p>
<p>Интересно, как они будут добывать себе пропитание и что-либо выращивать, если зима так и не закончится?</p>
<p>С другой стороны — жили ведь как-то люди на крайнем севере? И в ледниковый период?</p>
<p>Примерно через полчаса поезд подошел к платформе, и они выскочили из душного тепла обратно на холод, острый и пробирающий. Небо посерело еще сильнее — надвигались сумерки. Ветер утих, и черные силуэты деревьев по обеим сторонам железной дороги казались трещинами в пустоту. Справа за ними едва виднелись низенькие крыши пригорода.</p>
<p>Расписание на стене станции успело сильно размыть осадками, но все равно удалось разобрать на нем неутешительные новости: подходящий поезд должен был подойти только на следующий день, в десять утра.</p>
<p>— Подождем на станции? — неуверенно предположил Кисе, пряча ладони под мышками и незаметно перенося вес на здоровую ногу.</p>
<p>Юкио почувствовал, как в груди вдруг свернулось холодом очередное дурное предчувствие. Не из-за расписания — просто он наконец-то узнал станцию. Табличка с названием давно обрушилась, но эти края были слишком знакомыми, даже под чуждым покровом противоестественного снега.</p>
<p>Он заставил себя посмотреть в лицо Кисе, сфокусировался на его красном от холода носу — и где теперь пресловутая модельная идеальность — и огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что толстый слой снега на платформе не был потревожен следами гротескных лап.</p>
<p>— На ночь надо найти более серьезное убежище, надежно защищенное от ветра. Проверим жилые дома. Только осторожно!</p>
<p>Они спустились на небольшую площадь, посреди которой когда-то был сад камней, теперь превратившийся в полянку разноразмерных сугробов. Юкио выбрал направление и повел своего спутника вверх по улице, бдительно вслушиваясь, но вокруг было спокойно и девственно тихо, только поскрипывали деревья и незапертые двери. Кисе прихрамывал, но не жаловался и не отставал, хотя идти, почти по колено проваливаясь в снег на каждом шагу, было тяжело. Юкио пообещал себе, что обязательно сделает ему нормальную повязку, как только они устроятся на ночь, и свернул на поперечную улицу.</p>
<p>По дороге они проверили два маленьких супермаркета, но все полки там оказались вычищены напрочь, даже упаковок не осталось, только толстый слой пыли. Лучше не задумываться, что это может означать. Если им повезет и злополучный мяч-талисман Кисе правда принесет удачу, те, кто это сделал, уже давным-давно покинули эти края.</p>
<p>На перекрестке Юкио ненадолго замешкался, пытаясь вспомнить более короткую дорогу, повернулся к Кисе и приказал:</p>
<p>— Подожди-ка здесь, я проверю.</p>
<p>В ограждении парка неподалеку вроде бы была дырка, так можно серьезно сократить путь. Юкио сделал шагов десять и убедился, что искать ее совсем не обязательно: ограда обрушилась целиком под весом налипшего смерзшегося снега, вот только сугробы за ней были по пояс, если не по плечо.</p>
<p>Неровно заскрипел под шагами снег, и Юкио со вздохом начал поворачиваться:</p>
<p>— Я же велел подождать…</p>
<p>И осекся, запоздало сообразив, что звук доносился совсем с другой стороны.</p>
<p>И одновременно с этим раздался испуганный крик Кисе:</p>
<p>— Осторожно!</p>
<p>Юкио инстинктивно дернулся в сторону, но не успел: что-то тяжелое и мохнатое сшибло его с ног, повалило в снег, выдавив из легких весь воздух, стиснуло так, что затрещали ребра. Оскаленная вонючая пасть зависла прямо над лицом, низко рыча и вибрируя, и Юкио даже не успел испугаться, ощутил только досаду и удивление, а взгляд почему-то сфокусировался на повисшей на волосатой нижней губе вязкой нитке слюны, и мелькнула мысль, что Морияма был все-таки прав — такими темпами все их проблемы отпадут сами собой…</p>
<p>Откуда-то из бесконечного далека доносились крики Кисе, но твари всегда охотятся в одиночку, значит, ему ничего не угрожает, он еще может попытаться убежать, почему же он не бежит, ну что за идиот, никогда не слушается, Юкио с самой первой их встречи почувствовал, что так и будет…</p>
<p>Перед глазами неотвратимо темнело, пасть опускалась все ниже, надо же, может быть, ему даже повезет, и он потеряет сознание, прежде чем его начнут есть.</p>
<p>А потом мелькнула голубоватая вспышка, остро запахло озоном, тварь содрогнулась, приподнялась и сорвалась на протяжный писк, забилась в конвульсиях, попыталась повернуться. Юкио наконец сумел сделать вдох и тоже повернул голову, еще не до конца понимая, что произошло.</p>
<p>Кисе остановился в паре шагов от них, с решительным застывшим лицом перезарядил электропарализатор и выстрелил снова.</p>
<p>Тварь захлебнулась писком и обмякла, распласталась безжизненной тушей, снова вышибив воздух из груди Юкио.</p>
<p>Голова начала кружиться от недостатка кислорода, и он заторможенно шевельнулся, когда его схватили и потащили из-под туши. Мертвый тяжелый груз казался камнем, но в итоге Юкио все-таки поставили на ноги, облапили, пытаясь то ли ощупать, то ли отряхнуть от снега. Он неуклюже отбивался, судорожно втягивая в легкие ледяной воздух, и когда перед глазами наконец перестали плясать черные точки, заглянул в лицо Кисе.</p>
<p>И понял, что второй раз тот выстрелил не случайно, не потому, что палец задел спусковой крючок.</p>
<p>Замерзшие губы шевелились плохо, зубы начали стучать, но Юкио все-таки сумел выдавить:</p>
<p>— Мы не убиваем тварей.</p>
<p>Кисе удивленно тряхнул головой, удерживая его за пояс:</p>
<p>— Но почему? Они-то как раз очень даже хотят убить нас!</p>
<p>Он очень сильно вырос за те полтора года, что они были знакомы, и это раздражало: приходилось задирать голову, а Юкио ненавидел смотреть на кого-либо снизу вверх, особенно так близко.</p>
<p>Наверное, именно это раздражение придало сил. Он вцепился в плечи Кисе, чтобы устоять на ногах, потому что голова все еще кружилась, и нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Взрыв явно убил много людей. Судя по всему, процентов восемьдесят населения Японии, а то и всей Земли. Возможно, даже больше. Но при этом мы почти нигде не видели трупов или костей. Ты никогда не задумывался, куда в таком случае делись тела?</p>
<p>Именно поэтому они старались не убивать тварей, по возможности избегали встреч с ними, пытались обмануть, отвлечь и сбить с толку дымовыми шашками.</p>
<p>На несколько мгновений повисла тишина, даже ветви перестали поскрипывать, и в этой абсолютном, обманчиво мирном спокойствии снова пошел снег, падая на щеки холодными крупными мухами. По лицу Кисе Юкио прочитал, что тот понял. Но янтарно-карие глаза остались серьезными и холодными.</p>
<p>— Я все равно не жалею, что это сделал. Вряд ли для них есть дорога назад… — Он помедлил, поднял руку и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони скулы Юкио, так осторожно, словно боялся порезаться о кость. — Тем более — я бы сделал то же самое, даже если б на тебя напала не тварь.</p>
<p>От истинного смысла, подтекста его слов в животе все свернулось узлом.</p>
<p>Юкио содрогнулся и запретил себе закрывать глаза. Ему было холодно и мокро, но дрожь прошла по телу не от этого, а от внезапного осознания, что Кисе больше не ребенок.</p>
<p>Что все они больше не могут оставаться детьми.</p>
<p>Он прерывисто выдохнул и отстранился первым, сказав только:</p>
<p>— Не смей больше так рисковать. В следующий раз — беги.</p>
<p>— Вот еще! — тут же возмутился Кисе и запоздало пихнул электропарализатор в кобуру. — Почему это тебе можно рисковать, спасая меня, а мне нет? Я за равноправие в отношениях!</p>
<p>Его голос был шутливым, азартно-веселым, но Юкио слишком хорошо изучил его лицо, чтобы не заметить неуверенность в изгибе губ.</p>
<p>Поэтому протянул руку, осторожно сжал пальцами чужой рукав и наконец-то признался вслух, с трудом выталкивая из горла угловатые слова:</p>
<p>— Я знаю, куда нам идти.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>На знакомой улице почти ничего не изменилось. Только снег и непривычная, безнадежная безлюдность. Аккуратные маленькие дома, ровные кусты живых изгородей, еще хранящие следы последней стрижки, детская площадка с яркими пластиковыми качелями. Ни одного выбитого окна, ни одной распахнутой двери. Словно все местные жители просто собрались и куда-то уехали, планируя вскоре обязательно вернуться.<p>Юкио шагнул за калитку первым, разбрасывая снег, приблизился к крыльцу, поднялся по ступеням — третья протяжно скрипнула под ногой, как всегда. Протянул руку, чтобы нашарить над дверным косяком запасной ключ. Впихнул в чудом не проржавевший замок, провернул и не без труда распахнул тяжелую, размокшую дверь, заставил непослушные, словно свинцом налитые ноги переступить через порог и почти беззвучно позвал в пустую тишину:</p>
<p>— Я дома.</p>
<p>Кисе осторожно вошел следом и закрыл за ними дверь, отсекая поднявшийся морозный ветер и снег.</p>
<p>Внутри оказалось на удивление сухо и не так уж пыльно, но все равно собственный дом казался склепом, похоронившим в себе воспоминания о прежней жизни.</p>
<p>В прихожей по-прежнему висело любимое кашемировое пальто мамы, такое же темно-синее, как ее глаза. Рядом — яркие куртки-плащовки близнецов, голубая и желтая. Чуть дальше — форменный мундир отца, парадный, на европейский манер, с потускневшими пуговицами.</p>
<p>Юкио с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как глаза щекочут выступившие глупые слезы, и решительно прошел на кухню.</p>
<p>Небольшой стол на четверых — кому-то одному всегда приходилось завтракать стоя, —  плита, шкафчики, увешанные фудами со счастливыми пожеланиями. Большой холодильник в магнитах с персонажами аниме. Красный китайский фонарик в углу.</p>
<p>И темный, не выцветший прямоугольник обоев в том месте, где висела их семейная фотография, которую они сделали в парке аттракционов за год до Взрыва.</p>
<p>Юкио с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, глядя на это пятно, и запретил себе думать. Вообще. Насовсем. Не сейчас.</p>
<p>— Нужно забаррикадировать входную дверь, — с трудом выдавил он.</p>
<p>На удивление молчаливый Кисе не стал ничего говорить или спрашивать, и Юкио был за это ему благодарен.</p>
<p>Вместе они отключили и перетащили в прихожую холодильник — Кисе сначала собрал в миску все магниты, — потом втиснули рядом стол. Хорошо, что дверь открывается внутрь.</p>
<p>Юкио проверил ванную, но, разумеется, либо водопровод сломался, либо вода попросту замерзла в трубах. Электричество тоже не работало, на улице уже почти совсем стемнело, но он нашел спички и мамину коллекцию рукодельных свечей в виде покемонов. Пообещал себе, что потом обязательно извинится, и потащил наверх, в свою комнату.</p>
<p>В доме было слишком чисто, все вещи стояли слишком на своих местах. Не так, словно никто сюда не заходил с самого Взрыва и ничего не трогал — наоборот, будто кто-то наводил тут порядок совсем недавно.</p>
<p>Надежда — глупое, опасное и совершенно недопустимое чувство.</p>
<p>Кисе уже успел выдвинуть кровать на середину комнаты, подальше от сочившегося холодом окна, и, похоже, собрал все подушки и одеяла в доме.</p>
<p>Юкио удивленно замер на пороге, следя за его махинациями и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Кисе поднял взгляд, улыбнулся и объявил, деловито прохромав в другой конец комнаты за еще одной подушкой:</p>
<p>— Мы будем спать вместе! В смысле, по очереди. Но так мы не замерзнем. Нужно разделить тепло наших тел и все такое.</p>
<p>И Юкио настолько растерялся от этой наглости — и того, что за ней стояло, — что поначалу не нашелся, чего ответить, поперхнулся и наконец буркнул:</p>
<p>— Из какого идиотского слащавого фильма ты позаимствовал эту фразу?</p>
<p>Кисе взъерошил волосы и вздохнул как-то очень устало:</p>
<p>— Так нечестно. С тобой я всегда говорю что-то не то и не так, сбиваюсь с мысли…</p>
<p>Юкио нахмурился и прошел мимо него к окну, чтобы опустить занавески: не стоит выдавать себя светом.</p>
<p>Вместе они расставили на столе и полках свечи, дважды столкнувшись пальцами, — Юкио каждый раз вздрагивал, ощущая себя перетянутой струной, и некстати вспомнил, что в шкафу должна быть его гитара. Если, конечно, ее никто не украл — проверять суеверно не хотелось. Кисе заинтересовался подборкой музыкальных дисков, вслух посетовал, что без электричества их не удастся послушать. Юкио видел в гостиной свой старый CD-плеер, но не стал про него говорить: все равно батарейки наверняка сели.</p>
<p>После насыщенного эмоциями и опасностями трудного дня оказаться в знакомой спокойной обстановке было странно. Постоянно преследовало цепкое ощущение нереальности происходящего — или, может, нереальным, наоборот, было все снаружи? В конце концов, они уже целых два года жили в атмосфере непрерывного сна-ужастика.</p>
<p>Разумеется, всем им не раз и не два хотелось, чтобы все это оказалось именно сном.</p>
<p>Юкио потер плечи ладонями и запозданием понял, как сильно замерз. Еще и вымок в снегу. Он порылся в шкафу, достал два полотенца и сменную одежду, себе и Кисе, и выскочил переодеться в соседнюю комнату, стуча зубами от холода.</p>
<p>Его штаны были Кисе явно коротковаты, но сильно растянутый свитер пришелся впору. Увидеть его таким домашним, в своей собственной одежде — это оказалось словно удар под дых. Юкио с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, снова застыл на пороге, борясь с нерациональным желанием сбежать куда угодно, неважно, только прочь, быстрее. Точно так же, как он уже полгода бегал от своих собственных чувств.</p>
<p>А Кисе со странным благоговением провел ладонью по спинке стула, на которой висела голубая спортивная куртка с символикой школьного баскетбольного клуба, поднял взгляд и тихо признался:</p>
<p>— Я только второй класс средней школы заканчивал тогда… Но все равно уже подумывал о том, чтобы поступать потом в Кайджо.</p>
<p>За этой короткой простой фразой стояло столько всего неслучившегося, что Юкио на мгновение зажмурился, а потом решительно прошел в комнату, шлепнул на стол аптечку и потребовал:</p>
<p>— Давай сюда свою ногу!</p>
<p>Кисе открыл было рот, но, видимо, что-то прочитал на его лице, потому что не стал спорить и послушно сел на край кровати.</p>
<p>Электропарализаторы они на всякий случай положили на пол у изголовья, чтобы держать под рукой.</p>
<p>Лодыжка довольно сильно распухла и покраснела, но, насколько Юкио мог судить по личному опыту, растяжение было не таким серьезным. Он осторожно смазал кожу согревающей мазью, задевая едва заметные светлые волоски, потом наложил повязку, оборачивая бинт поперек ступни и делая вид, что не замечает, как Кисе от щекотки поджимает длинные пальцы. Руки дрожали, но Юкио все равно справился, а это просто от холода.</p>
<p>— Все, давай лезь под одеяло, я посторожу первым, — наконец хрипло сказал он, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая штанины от пыли.</p>
<p>Сидящий Кисе сверкнул на него глазами снизу вверх:</p>
<p>— Ну уж нет! Теперь моя очередь твои раны обрабатывать.</p>
<p>— Да какие там раны, — недовольно буркнул Юкио, но под требовательными взглядом все же неуклюже стянул свитер, закусив щеку изнутри, чтобы не шипеть от боли.</p>
<p>Голова все еще гудела — на затылке прощупывалась изрядная шишка, — а после кувырканий в снегу с тварью давали о себе знать еще и ребра. Юкио с некоторым удивлением уставился на покрывшие весь бок темные отметины синяков. Кисе приглушенно выругался, заставил его сесть рядом и потянулся за мазью.</p>
<p>Неожиданно теплые пальцы касались его кожи очень осторожно, даже бережно, втирая контрастно прохладный крем, и Юкио вздрагивал от каждого легкого прикосновения, и старался смотреть только в стену, на журнальный плакат с Джоном Стоктоном. Если он закусит щеку еще хоть немного сильнее — выступит кровь, и рот наполнится противным привкусом меди. Эта мысль помогла отвлечься, но несильно.</p>
<p>Юкио дышал тяжело и размеренно, и собственное дыхание отдавалось в голове эхом. Нужно просто немножко потерпеть, и все закончится.</p>
<p>Пальцы Кисе скользнули с бока на грудь, и Юкио напрягся еще сильнее, зацепился взглядом за баскетбольный мяч, выглядывавший из чужого рюкзака, как любопытный глаз.</p>
<p>Наверное, если он скажет вслух: «Это все из-за тебя!» — обращаясь к круглому куску резины, это будет выглядеть странно. С другой стороны, может, тогда Кисе поймет, что с ним что-то не так, и наконец отстранится.</p>
<p>Тихое теплое дыхание щекотало затылок, заставляло предчувствовать что-то, что еще не произошло. И наверняка не произойдет.</p>
<p>А потом Кисе тяжело вздохнул, так, словно ему приходилось мириться с беспросветной глупостью целого мира, завинтил тюбик с мазью и вдруг спросил:</p>
<p>— За что ты себя винишь?</p>
<p>Юкио, ожидавший совсем другого, удивленно обернулся и переспросил:</p>
<p>— Что?..</p>
<p>Глаза Кисе, отражавшие пламя свечей, казались желтыми, почти нечеловеческими. Он скривил губы — не в улыбке — и качнул головой:</p>
<p>— Ты ведь не считаешь, что Взрыв произошел из-за тебя?</p>
<p>Юкио изумленно приоткрыл рот:</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно!</p>
<p>Кисе сложил руки на коленях, сжал в пальцах застиранную ткань штанов и задал следующий вопрос:</p>
<p>— Тогда в чем дело?</p>
<p>Странно, почему-то никогда раньше не казалось, что наручные часы тикают так громко.</p>
<p>Тик-так. Тик-так. Так-так?</p>
<p>Юкио не мог смотреть в лицо Кисе, вместо этого разглядывал его пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными и чистыми, несмотря на то, в каких обстоятельствах они оказались, ногтями. Сглотнул и прошептал, не узнавая собственный голос, слишком слабый и жалкий:</p>
<p>— Я не могу тебе сказать.</p>
<p>Потому что как выразить ту разъедающую вину, которая мучает его каждый раз при мысли о том, как ему повезло по сравнению с остальными? Как объяснить, почему он чувствует себя в ответе не только за свою семью, но и вообще за всех в лагере? Почему думает, что всего, что он делает, недостаточно?</p>
<p>Юкио очень боялся того момента, когда им придется кого-то хоронить. Им сопутствовала сказочная удача эти два года, но так ведь не может продолжаться вечно. Что он будет делать, когда однажды это неотвратимо изменится?</p>
<p>Как будут дальше жить его младшие братья и другие малыши, лишенные нормального детства, которое было у него?</p>
<p>И какое он имеет право на личное счастье, когда несчастливы все?</p>
<p>Кисе шевельнулся, шурша покрывалом, снова вздохнул и тихо, с непривычной серьезностью сказал:</p>
<p>— Главное, чтобы ты мог сказать это себе. И однажды понять, какая это все идиотская несусветная ерунда.</p>
<p>А потом вдруг обхватил его за плечо тяжелой длинной рукой и повалил на кровать.</p>
<p>Юкио неуклюже упал на спину, глядя в потолок, по которому плясали нервные тени, и боясь моргнуть. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал — во всяком случае, голова снова закружилась.</p>
<p>— Давай спать, семпай, — шепнул ему прямо в ухо Кисе, сместил руку с плеча ему на пояс, накрыл их обоих парой одеял и затих.</p>
<p>Какое-то время Юкио лежал неподвижно, не думая, потом осторожно перевернулся набок спиной к Кисе. В горле опять пересохло, почти до кашля, но теперь не от жажды. Лицо кусал холод, сочившийся сквозь окно, но все равно было жарко, а еще словно бы тесно в своем собственном теле.</p>
<p>Кисе привалился к нему, тяжелый и теплый, дышал в шею. А потом вдруг качнулся вперед, ближе, прижался к позвонкам сухими губами, и это было, как разряд тока. Юкио вздрогнул и едва не дернулся в сторону, но вместо этого застыл, широко распахнув глаза и пытаясь запомнить, запечатать в памяти все до малейшего ощущения.</p>
<p>— Мы ведь не будем на самом деле спать? — с неуверенной надеждой прошептал Кисе. — Ну, по крайней мере, пока?</p>
<p>И ну как же так. У Кисе ведь куча готовых на все поклонниц — его обожали почти все девушки и девочки в лагере, кроме его собственной сестры, к немалой досаде и зависти Мориямы. Зачем ему это?</p>
<p>Зачем ему Юкио?</p>
<p>Возможно, он случайно задал последний вопрос вслух. А возможно, Кисе просто прочитал это в его глазах, потому что приподнялся на локте, навис, наполовину закрывая собой, и выдохнул устало и ласково:</p>
<p>— Семпай, ну как ты не понимаешь? Ты мне нравишься. Очень.</p>
<p>Юкио крепко зажмурился, но все равно ощутил, как в глаза словно плеснуло горячим, и горло тесно перехватило от слез, растерянности и робкого, неуверенного пока облегчения пополам с напряжением.</p>
<p>Говорить, называть потаенное вслух было боязно, словно чувства так могут разбиться, сломаться, потерять вес и значимость, и как только у Кисе получалось произносить эти тяжелые слова так легко и свободно… А он тем временем продолжал:</p>
<p>— И уже давно нравишься, я же почти год пытаюсь привлечь твое внимание в этом смысле!</p>
<p>Юкио с трудом проглотил неуклюжую фразу про разницу в возрасте и ответственность, наконец приоткрыл глаза и хрипло спросил:</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>Воздух словно загустел, стал вязким и горячим, никак не получалось его нормально вдохнуть. И взгляд Кисе только добавлял жара, словно вплавлялся в его лицо, оставляя после себя следы.</p>
<p>Время вокруг замерло, растянулось, потеряло значение — больше не было никакого расписания и строгих сроков, они шагнули на неизведанную территорию.</p>
<p>Кисе медленно, но безо всякой нерешительности протянул руку, осторожно погладил бровь Юкио пальцем и улыбнулся, словно ничуть не удивившись вопросу. Склонил голову набок и начал задумчиво перечислять:</p>
<p>— Потому что ты такой. Храбрый, добрый, самоотверженный... красивый... постоянно рискуешь собой и заботишься обо всех...</p>
<p>Щеки заполыхали то ли от стыда, то ли от смущения, Юкио инстинктивно выбросил перед собой руку и уперся ладонью в лицо Кисе, потребовав:</p>
<p>— Прекрати! — тяжело сглотнул, облизал сухие шершавые губы и пробурчал, отводя взгляд: — Уж кто бы говорил...</p>
<p>Кисе в ответ рассмеялся коротко и звонко, перехватил его запястье и прижался губами к раскрытой ладони, порывисто и жадно.</p>
<p>И внутри вдруг стало легко-легко, ломко и звонко.</p>
<p>Юкио закрыл глаза и выдохнул, не думая, только чувствуя: как щекотно щупает линии на ладони чужой язык, как в бедро сквозь несколько слоев одежды упирается горячее и твердое, как кровать словно бы колыхается и плывет под ними.</p>
<p>Он потянулся вслепую, вплел пальцы в гладкие мягкие волосы и притянул Кисе ближе для поцелуя. Сначала промахнулся, попал в подбородок, но быстро исправился, не позволяя себе смутиться еще больше. Задвигал губами неумело и осторожно, пробуя незнакомый вкус, и Кисе с готовностью ответил, хотя перехватывать инициативу не стал.</p>
<p>Они вместе сели, не сговариваясь, завозились. Ненадолго разорвали поцелуй, чтобы выпутаться из одежды и нырнуть обратно под одеяла, спасаясь от зябкого воздуха. Кисе снова навис сверху, уперся локтями в подушку по обе стороны от головы Юкио. Так близко его лицо в отблесках свечей казалось еще более взрослым и красивым, почти мистическим.</p>
<p>И что только за глупости в голову лезут?</p>
<p>Кисе снова его поцеловал, подсунув под затылок ладонь, широко лизнул языком губы и скользнул внутрь. Юкио поперхнулся от неожиданности, ощущения были странные, но тесный жар в животе от них закручивался только сильнее, и самым естественным казалось обнять в ответ, скользя пальцами по гладкой напряженной спине, и приоткрыть рот сильнее.</p>
<p>Кисе прижался теснее, потерся, пытаясь поймать общий ритм, издал короткий стон и отстранился, напоследок слегка куснув Юкио за нижнюю губу. И опять негромко рассмеялся, так, словно из него плеснуло радостью.</p>
<p>Юкио осторожно дотронулся до саднящей губы пальцем и непонимающе нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>Кисе помотал головой, улыбаясь:</p>
<p>— Нет, просто здорово, что в этом у меня больше опыта, чем у тебя!</p>
<p>И почему-то это было совсем не обидно. Но Юкио все равно несильно хлопнул его ладонью по макушке, поерзал, устраиваясь удобней, и спросил:</p>
<p>— Презервативы?</p>
<p>Видимо, не зря они все же их сегодня добыли.</p>
<p>Но Кисе неожиданно помотал головой и наклонился, чтобы горячо прижаться ртом к шее Юкио, пробормотал между поцелуями:</p>
<p>— Некогда, и сумка далеко… Они нам потом для другого пригодятся. Чтобы как следует.</p>
<p>Юкио поперхнулся, от возмущения проехался ему ногтями по лопаткам, из-за чего Кисе вдруг выгнулся и гортанно застонал, и расчет был совсем не на это. Юкио от неожиданности едва не забыл, что его не устроило, но все же проворчал:</p>
<p>— Какого другого, ты о чем вообще?</p>
<p>Кисе снова прижался к нему всем телом, придавливая, и горячо выдохнул в ключицы:</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, давай поспорим об этом потом?</p>
<p>Юкио прерывисто выдохнул, протянул непослушную руку и аккуратно сжал в пальцах серебряную сережку, как давно хотелось. Прокрутил колечко, тронул нежную мочку и внезапно ощутил, как пересохло во рту от мысли: интересно, а как оно на вкус?</p>
<p>Кисе потерся щекой о его грудь, сполз ниже, чтобы несильно сжать зубами сосок — Юкио содрогнулся… а потом выгнулся всем телом, приподнимаясь на лопатках над кроватью, когда горячая шершавая ладонь обхватила его болезненно возбужденный член. Сжала — не слишком сильно и не слишком слабо, ровно так, как нужно — провела вверх и вниз, примеряясь.</p>
<p>Юкио захлебнулся вдохом, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не кончить сразу, и мазнул пальцами по чужой головке, слегка влажной от выступившей смазки.</p>
<p>Они неуклюже дрочили друг другу, потому что поза оказалась неудобная, но на то, чтобы сменить ее, не было времени. Сорванное дыхание и жалобные стоны смешались воедино, заменили собой все остальные существующие в мире звуки. У Кисе было словно рук пять, не меньше, он успевал гладить внутреннюю сторону бедра, бока, шею, щеку, пощипывать соски. В какой-то момент скользнул пальцами на задницу, крепко сжал, а потом погладил расщелину, так что Юкио от неожиданности едва не укусил его за язык — потому что они снова целовались, крепко зажмурившись, похищая друг у друга желания, очень торопясь и одновременно совершенно не желая, чтобы это заканчивалось. Жар плавился в теле, кости словно превратились в желе, и не было больше никого и ничего. Только его старая комната, освещенная нелепыми свечами-покемонами и пропахшая пылью.</p>
<p>А потом Кисе содрогнулся, издал короткий звук, больше всего похожий на скулеж, и первым выплеснулся в пальцы Юкио. Тот с трудом сглотнул, толкнулся в сжавшуюся чужую руку, хриплым шепотом позвал по имени и тоже кончил.</p>
<p>Он обмякли на кровати, запутавшись в конечностях. Наконец Рета неуклюже вытер их обоих краем простыни и сполз, чтобы не придавливать своим весом, снова обнял со спины. Поцеловал за ухом и с недостаточно хорошо запрятанной под самоуверенностью надеждой спросил:</p>
<p>— Тебе ведь понравилось?</p>
<p>Юкио громко фыркнул и несильно пихнул его локтем в бок:</p>
<p>— Не напрашивайся на комплименты!</p>
<p>Рета притворно охнул, обнял его крепче, прижимая руки к туловищу, чмокнул в затылок и довольно замолчал.</p>
<p>Так просто закрыть глаза и притвориться, что никакого конца света не было. Просто они пришли домой вечером после школы, когда родители с близнецами уехали навестить родственников. И подготовка домашнего задания перешла в нечто вполне закономерное, пусть и весьма далекое от учебы. Даже удивительно, как старая кровать такое выдержала и под ними не проломилась. А что холодно — это просто отопления в доме нет.</p>
<p>Заснул Юкио первым, еще успев подумать, что кому-то все-таки хорошо бы остаться на страже, на всякий случай.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Снилось ему воспоминание: как тренер вместе с другими учителями из одной своей вылазки привели семерых новых людей — съемочную группу, укрывшуюся в торговом центре в порту. Все это время они изолированно жили в своем убежище, но запасы неотвратимо подошли к концу, и пришлось выбираться во внешний мир.<p>И Юкио с первого взгляда понял, узнав смутно знакомое лицо из рекламы минералки: Кисе Рета — одна большая концентрированная неприятность. Особенно когда тот попытался напроситься в первую же вылазку, утверждая, что стреляет без промаха и даже выиграл какие-то соревнования.</p>
<p>Юкио тогда не сдержался, отвесил ему подзатыльник и процедил:</p>
<p>— Это не шутки и не ролевая игра! Все всерьез. По-настоящему. И опыт в таком случае важнее, чем умения и способности.</p>
<p>Взгляд янтарных глаз из высокомерного стал удивленно-задумчивым, и, по большому счету, Юкио сам подписал свой приговор, так сразу вызвав огонь на себя.</p>
<p>— Но конец света — новый опыт для нас всех, так что мы равны! — попытался возразить новичок.</p>
<p>Юкио нахмурился, гладя на него снизу вверх, и скрестил руки на груди:</p>
<p>— Скажешь мне об этом вылазок через пять.</p>
<p>Он еще не подозревал, как сильно эта встреча в очередной раз перевернет и переменит его жизнь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*  *  *</p>
</div>Проснулся Юкио рано, когда едва рассвело. Вставать им нужно было только через час, но он поднялся, с трудом выпутавшись из рук Реты и одеял: физиология требовала безотлагательного решения проблемы. Он спустился на первый этаж, радуясь, что в такой знакомой обстановке спокойно может передвигаться впотьмах на ощупь, и какое-то время колебался над дилеммой, выйти ли на улицу. Но в итоге все же воспользовался туалетом, пообещав себе, что перед уходом придумает что-нибудь со сливом: оставлять бардак в собственном доме не хотелось.<p>Такие бытовые, обыденные мелочи заставляли поневоле забыть о реальной опасности, поэтому Юкио слишком медленно среагировал на посторонний звук. Развернулся, нашаривая рукой на стене хоть что-то, что угодно, что сгодилось бы как оружие, и ругаясь на себя, что забыл наверху электропарализатор.</p>
<p>Он сам не знал, чего ожидал — крадущуюся тварь, пробравшуюся внутрь сквозь дымоход, которого в доме не было? — но из кабинета отца в коридор выскользнула гибкая фигура, затянутая в черный полувоенный костюм, и направила на него пистолет.</p>
<p>— Не двигайся, — приказал строгий женский голос.</p>
<p>Света было мало, но все равно удалось разглядеть очень красивое модельное лицо и стриженные коротким ежиком светлые волосы.</p>
<p>И янтарно-карие глаза слишком знакомого оттенка.</p>
<p>Юкио застыл, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что делать и как предупредить Рету. Как они вообще позволили себе такую беспечность, о чем они оба вчера думали? Хотя, разумеется, в том-то и дело, что они совсем не думали!</p>
<p>И, как назло, ровно в этот момент наверху лестницы раздалось неуверенное:</p>
<p>— Семпай? — секундная пауза и более встревоженное: — Юкио?</p>
<p>Топот быстрых шагов — и Рета торопливо ссыпался по лестнице, настороженно застыл, впившись взглядом в незнакомку.</p>
<p>Оцепенел.</p>
<p>Беззвучно раскрыл рот, почему-то растерянный до беспомощности.</p>
<p>И жалобно выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Сестренка Рэй?..</p>
<p>Она едва не выронила пистолет, торопливо поставила его на предохранитель и с присвистом втянула в себя воздух, широко распахнув глаза:</p>
<p>— О боги! Рета?</p>
<p>И бросилась ему навстречу.</p>
<p>Они столкнулись посреди коридора, сшиблись, едва не задев благоразумно отступившего в сторону Юкио. Крепко обнялись, лихорадочно ощупывая друг друга, бессвязно бормоча и перебивая, путаясь в словах.</p>
<p>— Рэй, Рэй, Рэй, ты тут, ты настоящая!</p>
<p>— Ты цел, ты в порядке, не ранен? Где Рин, она ведь с тобой?!</p>
<p>— Да, да, она в нашем лагере, у нее все хорошо, мы постоянно держались вместе, но Рэй, я так скучал и так боялся! А… а родители?</p>
<p>— Они тоже в порядке, они здесь! Мама недавно переболела лихорадкой, но теперь все хорошо. Папа уже начал сомневаться, что мы вас когда-либо найдем, но знала, я верила, что вы сумеете выбраться! Ты-то, конечно, дурачина, но Рин часто ходила в походы и прошла курсы по выживанию! Но как ты вырос, дай я на тебя хоть посмотрю!</p>
<p>Рэй отстранила брата на вытянутых руках — она была почти такая же высокая — и вдруг протяжно всхлипнула. Рета тут же заключил ее в объятья, что-то успокаивающе шепча, погладил по волосам, зажмурился. На его щеках блестели слезы.</p>
<p>Юкио тактично отвернулся. При взгляде на них, на детскую доверчивую радость Реты в груди болезненно тянуло и хотелось улыбаться.</p>
<p>Им понадобилось еще несколько минут, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, прежде чем Рэй снова обратила внимание на Юкио. Глаза ее заметно покраснели, но взгляд не утратил остроты и настороженности, хотя пистолет она убрала за пояс.</p>
<p>Он скрестил руки на груди, нахмурился и объявил:</p>
<p>— Это мой дом.</p>
<p>Она почему-то заметно удивилась, округлила рот:</p>
<p>— О. Касамацу-кун, я полагаю?</p>
<p>Он настороженно кивнул, удивившись, откуда она может знать имя, но спросить ничего не успел: Рета шагнул ближе к нему, уверенно взял за руку, переплетя пальцы и не позволяя высвободиться, и начал что-то бессвязно рассказывать про их лагерь и группу.</p>
<p>Рэй внимательно слушала и в свою очередь сообщила, что в Канагаве сразу после Взрыва военные организовали один из специальных эвакуационных лагерей. Сейчас здесь было больше двухсот человек, энергию получали из генераторов вроде тех, от которых подзаряжались поезда.</p>
<p>— Конечно, нам все равно приходится ходить в рейды за разным необходимым, но в целом острой нужды пока ни в чем не испытываем, — Рэй провела ладонью по коротким волосам и с досадой поморщилась. — Только регулярно приходится патрулировать периметр, чтобы отпугивать шатунов.</p>
<p>— Шатунов? — удивленно переспросил Рета. Он жадно смотрел на сестру, боясь опустить взгляд, словно она из-за этого может исчезнуть, растворившись прямо в воздухе.</p>
<p>Она приподняла брови:</p>
<p>— Такие волосатые и уродливые?</p>
<p>— Мы зовем им тварями, — сказал Юкио, уже привычно отводя взгляд в сторону. По его мнению, Рэй слишком сильно расстегнула молнию на комбинезоне спереди, почти до самой груди, сославшись на то, что в доме якобы душно.</p>
<p>— Твари? — она хмыкнула. — А что, подходит. Ну ладно, давайте-ка собираться! Эта улица у нас под контролем, но все равно лучше не задерживаться и вернуться в лагерь поскорее.</p>
<p>Они быстро навели порядок в доме, убирая следы своего присутствия, оделись — к счастью, за ночь опухоль на лодыжке Реты спала, и он теперь мог ступать нормально, — и принялись разбирать завал перед входной дверью.</p>
<p>И тогда стал очевиден один факт.</p>
<p>— Подожди, — озадаченно пробормотал Рета. — Как ты сюда попала?!</p>
<p>Рэй почему-то подмигнула Юкио и усмехнулась:</p>
<p>— Через окно в кухне.</p>
<p>Похоже, безрассудность была отличительной чертой всего семейства Кисе, если вспомнить некоторые выходки Рин.</p>
<p>Дорогу до лагеря Юкио запомнил плохо — слишком много всего теснилось в голове, да и затылок после вчерашнего удара по-прежнему неприятно ныл и пульсировал. Рета продолжал крепко сжимать его руку, погруженный в свои мысли, и от этого Юкио поневоле нервничал еще сильнее: в условиях постапокалипсиса он совершенно не рассчитывал на «знакомство с родителями».</p>
<p>Впрочем, семейная чета Кисе-старших его просто не заметила: они с воплями бросились навстречу своему сыну — у Рэй была с собой портативная рация, и она успела заранее оповестить лагерь. Они обхватили его, затянули в объятья и дружно разрыдались. Рэй какое-то время наблюдала за ними со стороны, широко улыбаясь, потом решила присоединиться.</p>
<p>Юкио вновь смущенно отвел взгляд, не зная, куда себя деть, ощущая себя лишним. Но через пару минут к нему подошел высокий небритый мужчина средних лет, представившийся Айдой, и начал подробно выспрашивать про их лагерь и поезда. Юкио ощущал себя, словно на допросе у офицера полиции, и поневоле старался соответствовать, давать наиболее четкие и емкие ответы.</p>
<p>Это было гораздо легче, чем принимать решения самому.</p>
<p>Вокруг постоянно сновали люди, что-то делали и громко обсуждали — он успел отвыкнуть от такой толпы. Здесь было слишком шумно и странно, Юкио, с одной стороны, ощущал облегчение, а с другой — звериную настороженность, еще и голова опять закружилась. Да так, что это заметил даже Айда, принес ему воды и предложил посидеть отдохнуть.</p>
<p>Сегодня с самого утра все происходило так быстро, стремительно и сумбурно, что Юкио не успевал полноценно реагировать. Словно последние два года его жизнь туго сворачивалась и ужималась в пружину — а теперь вдруг решила распрямиться, шибанув отдачей.</p>
<p>Или это все же правда было сотрясение.</p>
<p>Через несколько минут к нему подскочил Рета, сияя глазами. Просто стоял рядом и улыбался так широко, что эта улыбка едва не убегала за пределы лица. Юкио поднялся на ноги, не решаясь шагнуть ему навстречу, и тоже неуверенно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь останешься здесь, с семьей?</p>
<p>Это казалось очевидным, единственно возможным вариантом, но он все равно почему-то спросил.</p>
<p>Рета недоуменно нахмурился:</p>
<p>— В смысле? Вы все — теперь ничуть не меньше моя семья!</p>
<p>Сердце защемило, но Юкио привычно нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Не говори глупостей. Мы не в сенен-манге.</p>
<p>— Зачем выбирать, если мы все можем просто объединиться? — вмешалась Рэй, возникая рядом и вновь обнимая брата.</p>
<p>Юкио не успел придумать подходящий ответ, даже не успел осознать, хочется ли ему этого объединения. Рета вдруг изумленно округлил глаза, глядя куда-то ему за спину, и шепнул:</p>
<p>— Обернись.</p>
<p>Медленно, настороженно, не зная, чего ожидать, Юкио оглянулся через плечо.</p>
<p>И застыл, закаменел всем телом, боясь поверить собственным глазам.</p>
<p>В нескольких шагах от них точно такой же недоверчивой статуей застыла знакомая коренастая фигура. Он поседел полностью, зарос клочкастой бородой и заметно ссутулился, но все равно.</p>
<p>Не узнать отца было невозможно.</p>
<p>Юкио сам не понял, как это произошло, куда-то бесследно пропал отрезок времени в несколько минут, но в следующее мгновение он уже отрывисто всхлипывал, бормоча что-то про маму и близнецов, цепляясь непослушными пальцами за жесткую холодную куртку, а отец крепко стискивал его в ответ, до боли в и без того пострадавших вчера ребрах, и молчал.</p>
<p>А потом чуть отстранился, удерживая Юкио за плечи, внимательно всмотрелся ему в глаза и вместо привычного, отстраненно-строгого «Я тобой горжусь» неожиданно сказал тихо, хрипло и с выворачивающей наизнанку искренностью:</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя. Вас всех — очень люблю.</p>
<p>Это было нереально, невозможно, столько совпадений сразу, подобного просто не бывает, не может быть в действительности…</p>
<p>Зажатый между родителями и сестрой Рета улыбался ему так, словно у них был на двоих какой-то свой особый, жизненно важный секрет.</p>
<p>Юкио крепко зажмурился, смаргивая слезы. И впервые ощутил то, в чем так долго себе отказывал.</p>
<p>Надежду.</p>
<p>Он изо всех сил надеялся, что не очнется на полу в тамбуре с разбитой головой после своего прыжка с платформы. Что все произошедшее с ними позже — реальность, не иллюзия и не сон умирающего сознания.</p>
<p>Что он правда вернулся домой.</p>
<p>Показавшееся в прорезях облаков солнце впервые не казалось таким воспаленно-красным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>